1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to mobile wireless data communications, and more particularly to non-interactive multimedia collection of data associated with a mobile wireless device through a network providing wireless connectivity and subject to communication outages.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of mobile wireless network devices continues on the rise, with network enabled cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, in-vehicle information systems (e.g., On-Star™, map information, routing systems, taxi reservation systems), package carrier tablets (e.g., devices used for registering package receipt and delivery as well as typically collecting signatures), and other applications in which network connectivity is embedded within a portable device.
Wireless entertainment content (e.g., audio/video shorts, sitcoms, cartoons, news, commercials, music, music videos, and so forth) is an area of communication whose use is increasing dramatically. This wireless news and entertainment content is being transmitted to mobile devices over digital networks, such as satellite radio, digital-multimedia-broadcast (DMB), over both satellites and terrestrial connectivity, DVB-T, DVB-H as well as over IP based streaming, such as over CDMA2000 and other cellular networks.
These mobile devices require access to network-based resources in order to retrieve or send electronic mail (email), collect information from other local or remote devices, link with other devices over the Internet to communicate information, communicating news or entertainment content, or accommodate a wide array of content distribution or sharing applications. However, due to the location of the mobile device in relation to the wireless service range and signal conditions, the user may not be able to connect to the network (i.e., Internet) at the desired time. In some cases the location of the wireless device is adequately covered by a provider, . . . but not the same provider with which the mobile device owner has an account. At other times wireless outages arise having durations on the order of from a millisecond to two seconds, while longer term outages may also arise less frequently.
For example, if a user is carrying the mobile device at a remote location, such as a beach or on an airplane, they may not be able to retrieve their email, respond to email, send email, view the business page, communicate data with remote devices, or view multimedia content, thus depriving operators of potential revenue and frustrating the user base.
Currently, users are required to wait until they are back within range of their own service provider equipment to perform the desired operations. As it is often difficult to know if areas have coverage, the user is left with a random hit-and-miss prospect of attempting to establish connectivity as they journey near the fringes of coverage as affected by geographical, infrastructure, and user positioning (e.g., in relation to buildings, structures, and terrain). Consequently, the user suffers from an adverse experience while sales of wireless devices and wireless content can be impacted.
Accordingly, a need exists for a mobile network device and method which is configured to provide non-real-time wireless network access of non-interactive data. The present invention fulfills that need as well as others, and overcomes drawbacks inherent with previous solutions.